Dirty Little Secrets
by Conditional.Surrender
Summary: Catalina is runningb from her past. Her only company is her 2 year old son and her baby sister. That is until they come across the small town of La push. Her past is catching up. Can she trust these people?
1. Summary

**I don't own twilight but I do own Catalina, Mayella and Jaden**

Summary : Catalina is running from her past and, finds herself in a forest. Near a place called la push? What do the local shifter have to do with anything ? And what happens when her past catches up with her? SethXOC

**Quick discreption of characters.**

Name: Catalina Grayson (at the moment)

Nicknames: Cat or Lina

Age: 15

Height: 5 feet 6 inches

Hair Color: dark blond almost a light brown reaches her hip bones

Eyes: violet with silver specks

Attitude: Arragont but very motherly stubborn but always worries about others very careful in what she does and always pays attention to whats around her.

Clothes: Blue sundress with white sandles. blue headband and black biker gloves.

Powers: will be told later not vamp or werewolf or halfbreed.

Name:Mayella Grayson ( for now) also Catalina's sister

Gender: Girl

Nicknames: May or Ella

Age: 4

Hair color: light blond ringlets to her shoulder blades

Eyes: Big deep Blue (angelic look)

Attitude: very carefree trusts everyone and anything people say

Clothes: white night gown,barefoot

Powers: innocents people don't want to hurt her

Name:Jaden Grayson(for now)0-Catalina's son

Gender: Boy

Nickname: J,

Age: 2 ½

Hair color: Light brown

Eyes: Forest Green

Attitude: Sweet loves everyone

Clothes: Blue one piece light jacket

Powers: unknown

**Also I need a few more OC's of any age just put it in the review and please have it like I do here just so I can read it easy if there it anything else you want to add to the description of your character just put it in.**

**Review! **


	2. Preface

**I don't own twilight**

**Preface **

No ones pov

The man in the white coat stood still waiting for the news of his son or daughters birth. It shouldn't have happened she was one of the marked the ones that shouldn't exist! The monsters all of them it was in every newspaper, no-one knew the truth except the one in charge the new story of the year. The man could remember the story.

Two dead in a house fire 5 year old to blame?

Police report that a house fire was started at seven at night last Tuesday Nabors report that Mr. and Mrs. Cantonal were arguing with their son 5 year old Jason Cantonal when all of the sudden smoke detectors were going off. All that was left was 5 year old Jason with a burn mark of what looked to be a camp fire with a star in it, soon the boy disappeared.

The mans worries were ended when the nurse came to him with the news of a daughter a marked daughter just like her mother. The man dropped to the floor and prayed that she wouldn't be put into that place he couldn't watch his little girl grow up there not his Catalina.


	3. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

The sound of a baby crying was what I woke up to on the forest floor. Why I am here is not important. All that matters is for now I am safe -we are safe.

"Mama!" Yelled Jason my 2 ½ Year old son.

I sighed and got up looking around all I saw was green.

_Where are we now?_ I wondered. Oh well we can find out later.

Mayella was still asleep so I picked her up off the ground and held her close to me her blond hair hanging lose at her shoulder blades. Her naturally Light blond hair** (pic on profile)** now covered in twigs and mud from the rain storm last night.

When was our last shower? Poor kids they deserve better if only we didn't- no, no don't think about that I need to take care of my sister and my son.

"Wake up Ella" I cooed petting her hair.

Soon she opened her big deep blue eyes**(pic on profile) **and looked at me "there we go sweet pea come on I have to carry jay then we can settle down maybe go to school you guys can make some friends and we have a lot of money left from… before." I mused

I put her down and picked up Jay who has his father's eyes** (pic on profile)** and hair but his personality matches mine from before. Before our lives were ruined, before _they_ came, before _they_ knew about us.

"Come on let's go wash up" I took May's hand and held Jay to my side and set off to find a river.

When we found one I washed jay and May first then my own hair and face. Looking into the water I saw the reflection of my violet eyes** (pic on profile) **experiment 154-inhance eyes sight- success. The 'tattoo' of an eye with a star instead of a pupil on my shoulder hidden from view by my naturally dirty blond hair hanging at my hip. As I took in my reflection I realized we really needed new clothes my sundress wouldn't cut it here even though I can stand all weather Experiment 652- fire temp-fail.  I have to keep up appearances. okay mental to-do list.

-Clean up-done

-figure out were the hell we are-not done

-Find a store to buy some clothes-not done

-Buy a car-not done

-Buy a house –not done

-in roll in school-not done

- find a daycare center-not done

Okay so where are we? I picked up Jay again who had fallen back asleep and grabbed May's hand. I closed my eyes and cleared my head of any thought. Okay a highway is about 7 miles away Experiment 548-Personal GPS-success. 

As we walked I thought back to my mom and dad and _those people_. How could they do this? To me, to us?

I didn't take long to get to the road and soon we started fallowing the few cars that were on it hopefully toward a town.


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry his name is Jaden not Jason opps**

**A couple of notes Jaden is Catalina's son. Mayella is Catalina's half sister. Also for the time being what they are running from is a secret but when someone is recognized as **_**them **_**it involves who they are running from**

**I don't own twilight**

When we walked about ten more miles we found a sign saying in bold letters

**Welcome to the La Push Reservation**

La Push? Well whatever. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled a sleeping Jaden closer to me.

"Ca." May said tiredly from her spot on my back where I had put her earlier.

"Yes sweet heart?" I asked quietly trying not to wake Jaden

"Hungwy." May said in her sweet baby voice she gets when she's tired.

"Mm…MacDonald's?"

"Yummy"

That ended all conversation for the moment as I continued walking toward the main street. When I found the MacDonald's I pulled May off my back and woke Jaden.

"Hi welcome to MacDonald's!" said a way to cheery woman from behind the counter

"Hi can we get two kids meals with orange juice and a big Mac please?" I tried politely looking around for all possible exits and any possible threats

"Of course"

That was the end of my conversation in the restaurant. I found a table sat down and put Jaden in a high chair.

"Mama?" Jaden asked his forest green eyes looking at me with a child's curiosity

"We are getting some food then some clothes ok sweetie?"

Jaden nodded his head and yawned

When we got our food I looked out the window remembering my life before _them_ living in my foster home thinking mom and dad never wanted me. I remembered the day they came to the house.

Flashback

"Happy 6th birthday Cat!" all the kids in the home yelled at once

"Thanks guys this is amazing!" it really was. No other family did this for me they thought I was weird I could hear to well, and see things to far away and my eyes. My eyes that shouldn't exist. What I didn't understand why they were so nice usually they sang songs using my middle name

'Lacy, Lacy pretty and poor ain't no ones daughter anymore. Lacy, Lacy crazy and wild just an orphan nobody's child'

It happened daily what's so different about today?

Then the doorbell rang

"Bye Cat. Yay kitty cat has to go away!" One of them yelled then it started to be chanted

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I answered the phone and somebody said they were coming to get Catalina Lacy Goren" Said some other kid.

"Wait who-"I was interrupted by the sound of a gun shot

BOOM

Then chaos ensued people running everywhere

BOOM

Someone screamed

"Get down close your eyes anyone says anything and you die got it!" A rough voice yelled

So I did what I was told closed my eyes and got onto the floor

"There she is how did Henry keep her hidden all these years look at her ain't she a pretty little thing." Another voice said.

Suddenly there was a cloth over my mouth and someone grabbed my arms I took a breath to scream but something smelt funny then everything went blank. The next thing I knew I was in hell.

End flashback

I was pulled out of my thoughts by May pulling on my arm and pointing out the window. That's when I saw them. There were about twelve of them tan and very native looking. They were so big maybe they were on steroids?

I shrugged my shoulder and finished feeding Jay his food. Got up and went to find a place to shop.

**Now you have a small look into Catalina's past. Also the lacy rhyme came from a book called a Texans luck!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight**

Right now I am standing in front of our new home. A nice three bedroom two story house all bedrooms on the second floor. The best part is the forest which makes it hard to see the back of the house for a quick escape incase of an ambush. Jaden and Mayella are both asleep in the back seat of my new black Audi V6. Poor kids are tired out from all the shopping. We have new clothes; new furniture and I start school on Monday right now its Friday so I have a weekend to find someone to watch the kids during the week.

I sighed looking over to the moving truck that followed me home with the new furniture in it.

"Hey! Do you need some help?" I looked up to see the men I saw earlier walking towards me

"Yeah help would be nice" unconsciously I moved closer to the car blocking the view of the kids from the men. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Umm...how bout we get the couch inside so that your siblings can lie down" One of them said.

"Umm...the girl is my sister the boy is my son..." I said awkwardly "That would help but first can I know your names?"

The men looked unfazed by the fact I had a son.

"Oh yeah sure my name is Sam. This is Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin" Sam seemed to be the leader here.

I looked at each one of them noticing how tall each one of them was most of them looked about twenty eight or so. My head turned to look at Seth but then he looked up at me and my violet eyes met his brown ones and the world just seemed to stop.

Someone whistled.

"This just got much more interesting" Jared said laughing.

Jacob pulled me into a hug "welcome to the family."

"What are you talking about?"I asked completely confused.

They all just shook their heads.

"What's your name and where do you want this couch?" Paul asked already being the annoying older brother type.

"Oh right sorry my name is Catalina but you can call me cat" I smiled "oh and the couch can go in the living room against the back wall thanks."

Jared and Paul carried the couch inside as I opened the back car door to pick up Jaden. When I lifted him he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Shh go back to sleep its ok" I cooed to him forgetting the audience watching me.

Jaden closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into my chest.

"This is going to sound really weird but could you shake Mayella awake please" I asked Jacob.

"Umm I'm going to take a guess and say this is Mayella. Right?" Jacob asked pointing to May's sleeping form.

I nodded my head and Jacob did as I asked.

"Caw?" May said in a sleepy voice.

"I can carry her if that's okay!" Collin Said excitedly.

"Sure" I was confused when everyone else shared a secret smile.

We dropped Jaden and Mayella on the couch and continued unloading the van.

"So where are your parents?" Seth asked coming into the kitchen to help me unpack.

"Dead" I said in a flat tone hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions. I didn't like lying and didn't want to have to anymore than I already did. Besides it's as if my parents were dead.

"Oh then who are you living with?" Paul asked joining the conversation.

"Nobody I'm emancipated" Lie well technically a lie I mean would they believe the truth?

_Hi My name is Catalina I was in different foster homes tell I was six when these men came into the home killed my foster parents and dragged me to a place where people with 'the mark' are experimented on hopping to make super soldiers to take over the world. Did I mention my dad is one of the men who experiment on the kids oh and my mom was killed for having sex with my dad because she was also marked, not to mention now they try to have marked girls have kids with marked guys to see what happens to the offspring and that's how I ended up having Jaden? No I forgot that? And you think I belong in an asylum? Sure lets go!_

Yeah that would go over well.

**Now you have a deeper look into Catalina's past it might be further explained later on**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile life has been hectic. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Also most of my story will be written in Catalina's POV**

After the boys helped me with the furniture I took Jay and May up to their rooms, brushed my teeth and prepared for bed.

Dream+++++++

"_Bring that thing in here __it__ doesn't believe that here dad works for us! HA! Well __it's__ in for a surprise."_

_I was dragged through the hallway listening to them talk me being only 7 I didn't understand why people were screaming or why the long white hallway smelt of death._

"_Silly I don't have a daddy." I said laughing _

"_Shut it! We don't care what you think your nothing but a tool just likes your filthy mother."_

_But I don't have a mother I have no one. _

_We walked a few more feet before stopping at a door._

"_Henry look who wanted to see you," one of the men dragging me laughed, "look at the brat it's you cat isn't it. She doesn't think she has a dad well she does now!"_

_I looked up this man did look like me same hair color same face shape._

"_Daddy?" I asked shocked smiling my eyes filling with tears of joy._

_I finally have someone! Someone to care for me someone to love me!_

"_Why did you bring this __thing__ here?" My daddy said his eyes full of hate and worry._

"_Its time for her branding we are marking here with a SE for the special experiment rooms you get to watch." _

_I froze in horror. Branding? A man in a white coat walked towards me with a menacing look on his face and a rode in his hand the end of it fire red._

"_Wait what about knocking her out?" My dad asked watching in horror._

"_She talked back to us and wouldn't corporate I don't care if she is your daughter she needs to learn some manners!" One of the men picked me up and strapped me to a bed._

"_No daddy help! Daddies please! DADDY!"_

_I didn't stop screaming as the man got closer didn't stop moving even as the hot metal hit the skin on my hip, and didn't stop looking at my dad in complete disbelief until the stench of burning skin and the pain finally made me pass out._

End dream++++++++

I woke up screaming tears running down my face and one hand on the SE marked permanently on my hip and in my mind.

Standing I walked over to Mayella's room picked her up and put her on my bed then did the same to Jaden and lay between them. My arms automatically rapped around them in a position of protection

Protection for whom? For me or for them?

I watched them sleep. My last thought before darkness was I will protect them forever.


	7. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight just my characters!**

**Sorry for not updating I had a block and will now try to write more and longer chapters!**

CatPOV

I wake up hearing the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof it's been three days sense we moved to La Push. I start school on tomorrow and still don't have a baby sitter for Mayella and Jaden.

Getting up I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen opening the fridge to see if we have enough food for the rest of the week. We don't.

I sigh and walk up the stairs into May's room. When I turn on the light I see little May curled up into a ball as if protecting herself from harm, some day the memories of them won't haunt her.

"May, wake up Hun." She stirs and I walk to her closet to pick out her clothes for today. A light pink long sleeved shirt with, hello kitty on it and, jeans along with, some pink and white tennis shoes. After helping May get dressed I brushed out her hair and put it into a ponytail with a pink ribbon holding it up. I carried her across the hall and into Jaden's room setting her on the brown chair in the corner and walk over to Jaden crib getting him up and dressed was easier than getting May up but both of them were still half asleep

"I'm sorry guy but we need to get some food from the store." I put the kids in the back seat and started the car.

When we got to the market I put Jaden in the front of the cart and helped Mayella into the main part of the cart. I was looking in the pasta isle for something to eat at dinner when another cart hit mine.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear! I'm trying to find my boys and they just ran off in all directions." A woman with three scars running down one side of her face hastily apologized and started picking up the pasta that fell on the floor when she hit my cart.

"Its ok misses." Just because I was raised in a science lab didn't mean I had no manners.

I leaned down and helped her.

"Oh please call me Emily, Ms. makes me feel old and I don't like feeling old."

"Hi Emily I'm-"

"EMILY!" about seven people shouted.

"We want popcorn and ice cream and, and!"

"Collin calm down!" Emily said in a stern voice.

"Why? Oh hey Cat!" Collin shouted before Emily hit him over the head for yelling "Mayella!"

Collin then turned to little may and may smiled to him making Collin Smile bigger than I thought possible.

"Collin why did you run-"

I turned and saw…

**Sorry I had plans to keep going this chapter but I got to confused on what to do I don't know if I will keep this story. Sorry! **


	8. AN

I don't know what to do! I know what I wanted but I cant seem to write it. HELP!


	9. Chapter 6

**Haven't updated so this is more of a sneak peak of what is coming**

**I own nothing but my characters and my sandwich I am eating!**

I turned and saw Seth who looked at me with wide eyes.

"Uh hey Catalina…" He said awkwardly.

"Lina" I mumbled "You can call me Lina or Cat or Kitty. It doesn't matter, I don't mind."

"Lina, I like it…"

"Well Cat nice to meet you. And who are these two?" Emily asked drawing my attention away from Seth.

"Uhh this is Mayella, but you can call her Ella or May and this is Jaden, most people call him Jay."I said pointing to each of the children.

"Oh…are they yours…I'm sorry I don't need to pry…" Emily said when she saw the look I knew Seth and Collin were throwing her.

"NO, Jaden is my son May is my sister. After my parents died I adopted her" I smiled picking up the rest of the forgotten food from the floor.

"Do you need a babysitter?" Emily who was becoming a God send asked.

"I love you!" I shouted flinging my arms around her neck. "Thank you sooo much!"

Emily patted my back handed me a piece of paper and told me to drop the kids off before school.

"Hey Lina do you want to come to a bonfire, you could meet the rest of us. It would be good for you to know more than three of us." Seth asked nervously.

This is where it went bad. I don't like social events "Uh no thank you."

"Oh come on what could be so bad your coming we will pick you up at seven." Jacob had come over and smirked in a 'do as I say' kind of way.

"No actually you will not be picking me up because I am not going I don't need you guys directing my life! Just because you helped me doesn't mean I'm a damsel in distress! You don't have to try and save me! We live in the 21st century get out of your cave man days!" Ok so maybe overboard but I hate being told what to do!

"Cat please come it will be fun Jake is just stupid don't listen to him." Collin pleaded.

"I-"


	10. AN Sorry

I hate to do this however I honestly don't know what to do with this story anymore. I am either going to give it up or put it up for adoption. Sorry for all the trouble!


End file.
